The New Year
by Blackbetsirose
Summary: A New Year surprise.


I don't own Ten, Donna, or Doctor Who. The BBC does.

DWDWDWDW

It was a human tradition he supposed. Ringing in a new year. It was March 1 until 153 BC, then moved to January 1, but not officially until Julius Caesar made it so in 46 BC. In 567 AD, the Council of Tours abolished January 1 as the New Year, and that stuck until the Gregorian Calendar reform in 1582 restored January 1. Catholics immediately adopted this, and the Protestant nations followed suit until January 1 was the recognized New Year round the Earth in 1752. Dates aside, humans had always celebrated the dawning of a new year.

It was no different here, on New Earth (Not New New York, he didn't think he'd go there again). He strolled around some gardens in a small village outside New London. He snorted as he realized that once again, he was in or near some version of London, near the Christmas holidays. Or what would be the Christmas holidays if they were still celebrated in this place, in this time. Holidays seemed to fade in and out in the human civilization, but the New Year appeared to be a constant. Perhaps it was the feeling of starting over. Getting a new slate. Sort of resetting themselves. He didn't know.

He stopped by a small bed of white and green snowdrops, and smiled. He touched them lightly and remembered who would love these. She may have hated Christmas, but she had loved winter and these only bloomed in winter. He picked four of the prettiest blossoms and held them together in his hand. Carrying them gently, he continued his walk through the garden, and then down the path that led him back to his TARDIS.

DWDWDWDW

He went inside where a small piece of lavender ribbon lay on the jump seat along with a pair of scissors. Mentally thanking his ship, he sat and tied the snowdrop blossoms and a small trinket together and curled the ribbon ends. He got up, moved to the console and moved the TARDIS to an area inside New London. After landing, he picked up a small basket and a couple blankets from the floor, near the doors. He returned outside, grinned at the view and spread one of the blankets down upon the ground. He laid the basket at one end, and he sat at the other. He watched as the sun sank, the stars came out, and a barge appeared on the river below. The flowers were gently laid on the unopened side on the top of the basket.

He waited for the fireworks to begin, reached into the basket's open side and pulled out a jar. Reverently holding it to his chest, he murmured Gallifreyan words, discretely trying to wipe away a couple tears. He sighed at the first explosion of fireworks, a stunning display of purples and reds. Halfway through the fireworks display, he carefully set the jar next to the flowers on the basket and whispered, "Happy New Year, my love." And grinned at the sudden burst of green and gold from the fireworks below.

"Happy New Year to you too, love," a voice behind him said, and his grin grew wider.

Donna sat next to him, ducking under the arm he raised, and pressing her lips to his in a small chaste kiss. They sat together watching until the last of the fireworks ended. Or the last of them _she_ thought.

The Doctor knew what was coming next, and figured she knew something was up as he could feel himself trembling a little, and since she was tucked up in his arms, she would feel it too. He felt her turn her head and look at him, but he kept his eyes forward, towards the river and barge below. There was a thump and a crack, drawing Donna's attention there, she sat forward, and she saw in among a brilliant display of vibrant color, the words "Marry me?" sparkling in whiteish gold.

She turned to find the Doctor not next to her any longer, but knelt in front of her, a small bouquet of snowdrops in his hand tied with a lavender ribbon, with something sparkly and shiny attached. One hand went to her mouth, the other gripped the Doctor's knee to steady herself.

"Will you?" he asked softly, a hopeful smile on his face.

She nodded, unable to say anything just then, and when he took the ring off the ribbon, and placed it on her finger, she let her tears fall. He wiped them with his thumbs, smiling when she did the same to him. Then he kissed her, long and sweet. Pulling back, he settled her in his arms, tucked against his chest, and reached forward for the jar that still sat on the basket. Opening it carefully, he took a sip of the contents, and gave it to her. She too carefully sipped the Gallifreyan wedding wine and handed the jar back to him. He closed the jar, and placed it into the basket, closed the basket, then turned his attention to his soon to be bondmate and wife.

"It's a very Happy New Year now," he said with a smile.

"That it is," she agreed, before pulling him down to her.


End file.
